Shooting Stars
by Leafsdude
Summary: [Songfic] An extention of the stargazing scene in Listening To Fear, using 'Lost Together' by Blue Rodeo. Extremely sappy and fluffy. Enjoy!


  
_A/N: I'm back! Ok. I'm on a writing rush right now. This is my 3rd written piece in the past 48 hours, and I'm still on idea-overload. Hopefully I'll slow down a little, as I don't want to end up having so much that I forget it all. And that was just a weird bit of babble, so sorry.  
  
As I warned, not only will I be making a bunch of long, chaptered fics, I'll also be making a number of short fics and song fics. Here's my first attempt at a song fic.  
  
This is extremely sappy, and perhaps tissue-worthy (for happy tears). Read at your own risk!_  
  
  
Spoilers: Listening To Fear in season 5 (Episode 9), though very little. Basically, it's a slightly extended (at the beginning) of the Willow/Tara stargazing scene.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got some of my information for this story, from _wwww.buffyworld.com/_. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :) The Ontario-born semi-country group Blue Rodeo owns Lost Together. Being Canadian, I'm sure they know that suing me would be pointless, seeing I have no money, but you can never be too careful!  
  
Quick legend:  
**Song lyrics appear like this.**  
_Thoughts appear like this (Some are by Willow, some are by Tara)_  
  


**Shooting Stars**

  


**By: David Armstrong AKA Leafsdude**

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Strange and beautiful are the stars tonight.**  
  
Walking up the last flight of stairs to the roof of the UCS campus, Willow couldn't help but gasp at the view from there.  
  
_Boy, aren't those stars beautiful_, she thought to herself. Despite looking at them every night for the past 20 or so years of her life, she always felt breathless while looking at them.  
  
**That dance around your head.**  
  
Looking over at Tara, who had just joined her, she saw a similar response to the view. "This was a great idea." Tara decided.  
  
"Well, we came up with it, didn't we?" Willow replied, remembering the way they both mentioned the idea at the same moment.  
  
**In your eyes I see that perfect world**  
  
Looking into each other's eyes, both Willow and Tara decided that the only thing that compared to the view was each other.  
  
**I hope that doesn't sound too weird.**  
  
_I sound like a hopeless romantic_, both thought to themselves. Looking at each other, they both grinned as they went to lie down for the evening with their pillows and sleeping bags.  
  
**And I want all the world to know  
That your love's all I need**  
  
As they got themselves comfortable, they stared at the sky, and felt the most satisfying peace envelop them.  
  
"I love you, Willow." Tara said, as if it were second nature.  
  
"I love you, Tara." Willow repeated.  
  
**All that I need  
  
And if we're lost  
Then we are lost together  
Yea if we're lost  
Then we are lost together**  
  
"You know what's weird?" Willow spoke up quietly.  
  
"Japanese commercials are weird." Tara joked.  
  
"Yes. And also, you know some of the stars we're looking at…don't even exist any more? In the time that it takes for their light to reach us, they've died. Exploded...Poof," Willow rambled.  
  
"Were, um ... were things rough at the hospital?" Tara concluded, looking at Willow.  
  
All she received was a shrug and small pout. _Rough is putting it mildly_, thought Willow.  
  
**I stand before this faceless crowd  
And I wonder why I bother  
So much controlled by so few  
Stumbling from one disaster to another**  
  
As Willow continued her babble, Tara thought back in time, while listening idly to her partner beside her.  
  
_I still remember meeting everyone. I wondered why I didn't just run off like always, why I stayed for what was looking like another disaster. Guess it took some time to figure out, but I'm glad I didn't chicken out this  
time._  
  
**I've heard it all so many times before  
It's all a dream to me now  
A dream to me now**  
  
_When she showed up at my dorm room that night, with the 'extra flamey' candle, and told me that she loved me, that was when I knew. I've heard it so many times since, and I still don't believe it,_ Tara continued to muse to herself. _It's got to be a dream. I've been sleeping for years, and I don't want to wake up. If anyone tried to pinch me right now, I'm sure I'd end up punching them._  
  
Tara smiled, as she noticed Willow point up to the stars and call out names that still continued to confuse her.  
  
**And if we're lost  
Then we are lost together  
Yea if we're lost  
Then we are lost together**  
  
"There's 'Canis Minor'," Willow thought aloud. _Canis Minor? What's a 'Canis'?_ Tara thought. "And...and Cassiopeia." _Cleopatra? Since when was a star named after her?_  
Smiling, Tara decided to point out one of her own. "And the Big Pineapple," Tara chuckled.  
  
**In the silence of this whispered night  
I listen only to your breath**  
  
As Tara explained to Willow her own constellations, she subconsciously listened to Willow's even breathing, finding it soothing even after the length of time they'd spent together.  
  
**And that second of a shooting star  
Somehow it all makes sense**  
  
As Willow got up quickly, seeing the meteor about to hit the Earth, something clicked in Tara's brain. _That makes sense. None of this makes sense, and that's the whole point,_ Tara told herself.  
  
**And I want all the world to know  
That your love's all I need  
All that I need  
And if we're lost  
Then we are lost together  
Yea if we're lost  
Then we are lost together  
And if we're lost  
Then we are lost together  
Yea if we're lost  
Then we are lost together  
Together  
Together**  
  
_As long as we're together, nothing needs to make sense. And we'll always be together, no matter how lost we get, or how far separated we are. Nothing will ever make sense to us, and it won't ever matter._  
  
As they went along their way, continuing their life, and even into time afterwards, they still remained together, no matter how hopeless it seemed. And it still never made sense, and it still never had to. Tara and Willow always had each other, and that made everything simple.  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
_A/N: That was meant to be confusing, just so you all know. It's not supposed to make you think, really, just to make you go 'ooooh' and 'awww' and whatnot.  
  
In the first 2 chorus', I used the star gazing as a 'we are lost together' metaphor. Hopefully that wasn't too weird.  
  
Oh, and for reviews, I still don't really care, but if you do review, please tell me if I should write more song fics or stop while I'm ahead. I've never done one before, and I don't want to make a fool of myself. :)  
  
Thanks and happy reading!  
_   


Return To My Homepage


End file.
